


Snow Death

by GreenBryn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform, POV First Person, Snow, TW: Suicide, Winter, four line story, tw: self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn





	

Originally posted at [Spikess](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/208599.html).

My friends Freyja SilverWillow and CrazyGirl47 challenged me to write a four-sentence story. Here it is. I was watching _Pump Up The Volume_ last night and I think it's warped me for the time being.

~*~

The snow beats down on the windshield, masochistic ice crystals doing their best to commit suicide as they block my view of the road.

The frame of my car pulses with the beat of the speakers; sharp lyrics cut me and spill blood, distracting me from the cultish mass death in my viewscreen.

I lower my window and let the flakes pour in, tiny kamikaze soldiers melting the moment they touch my skin.

There is a kind of sadistic joy in the thought of the millions of tiny frozen molecules being crushed under my tires as I fly down the road.


End file.
